


Being a Secret Admirer Never Lasts Long Anyway

by Akiras_Talking_Cat



Series: ~Kagesuga Week 2020~ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I mean I think, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, KageSuga Week, Love Confessions, M/M, i'm so late, idk if I did this right, it's short, kgsgweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiras_Talking_Cat/pseuds/Akiras_Talking_Cat
Summary: KageSuga Week Day 1: Canon ComplaintKageyama has the biggest crush on the one and only Sugawara and guess who finds out? It's up to Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Yachi to get the two setters together.Yes I know Kagesuga Week is over, I'm so sorry! Either way, thank you so much to the lovely person who started Kagesuga Week!!🧡🖤✨
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Series: ~Kagesuga Week 2020~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918096
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Being a Secret Admirer Never Lasts Long Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I'M SO LATE I'M SORRY I MISSED THE WHOLE FRICKIN WEEK BECAUSE I WROTE SOMETHING BUT THEN ERASED IT ALL AND PROCRASTINATED AND I'M A SLOW WRITER AND I FEEL SO BAD PLZ FORGIVE ME SLOWLY BUT SURELY I'LL FINISH KAGESUGA WEEK OH GOD I HOPE I DID THIS PROMPT RIGHT IM SORRY

"Wait, do you have a crush on Sugawara-san?!"

"Not so loud dumbass!! And for the record you're completely wrong!"

Hinata decided it would be fun for the first years to hang out with each other while everyone was on break. They all decided on sitting in a circle-ish shape on the far end of the court away from the other players. Tsukishima only came because Yamaguchi wanted to, but he really wasn't paying attention to any of them. Kageyama made the mistake of calling Sugawara angelic, resulting in the others believing he had a thing for the handsome third year.

"But wait, it would make sense. I mean, Kageyama always looks in his direction!" Yamaguchi said in awe. Yaichi was a bit scared of Kageyama, but decided to voice her opinion as well. "Oooh! You're right! Plus, he always goes to Suga-san for help!"

"Yeah yeah!! And he just revealed to us that he thinks Suga's angelic!" Hinata said enthusiastically. Kageyama was mad at them of course, but more embarrassed than anything. How could they just casually say all these things knowing perfectly well that Sugawara was in the same room as them? If he heard any part of this conversation Kageyama swears he's going to hide in a hole forever and never come out again. Maybe he'll get some ants and hold an ant volleyball tournament while in said hole.

Tsukishima snickered at Kageyama's red face as the other three continued to bring up little moments that could possibly add to the increasing pile of evidence they had brought up. "Shut up! I do not have a thing for Sugawara-san and all the points you're making are invalid!"

It turns out yelling at them may have not been the best idea because it got the attention of the one and only Sugawara. He came walking over to the first years as Kageyama officially wanted to die. "I heard my name so I wanted to know if you guys needed anything from me. Is something wrong?" 

Well ants, get ready to play some volleyball in a hole because guess who wants to hide in that hole for the rest of his life?

Tsukishima was full on laughing now as Sugawara looked down on a completely mortified Kageyama. "It's either you tell us or we tell him!!" Hinata said with an evil smile.

There were only two options for Kageyama. He could admit to having a giant crush for Sugawara, or he could refuse to tell them anything and have them tell Sugawara about his embarrassing conversation. 

"O-Okay fine! You're right! I do! Now shut your mouth before I murder all four of you!" Yamaguchi and Yachi immediately closed their mouths as if silently begging Kageyama to not hurt them. Hinata on the other hand looked proud of getting the truth out of him while Tsukishima simply kept on laughing.

Sugawara stood in confusion as he got more and more curious. "Wait.. Tell me what?! I want to know! Why was my name in this conversation? What does Kageyama not want me to know?!"

Hinata thought for a few seconds then shook his head. "Nope! Can't say! I'm keeping my word like a respectable man!"

"Y-Yep! I'm a respectable woman!" Yachi said proudly, still a bit unsure if she should feel scared or relieved.

Sugawara desperately wanted to know what was going on. If Hinata and Yachi wouldn't tell him, maybe Yamaguchi would. "Ah, I guess that would make sense. But I think that Yamaguchi is already such a respectable man, a little tiny itsy bitsy spilling of a secret wouldn't hurt right? Please Yamaguchi-kun? I’m just super curious!!"

Yamaguchi really had no clue why he had to be put on the spot, he didn’t like it very much. "H-Hinata promised we wouldn't say anything to you if Kageyama admitted something, so I can't tell you!" 

Sugawara looked disappointed for a few seconds before smiling and backing up a bit. "That's okay! I'm really curious to know Kageyama's little secret, but I suppose I shouldn't pry too much. Unlessssss Kageyama wants to tell me?"

Kageyama violently shook his head as Sugawara laughed. "I figured! But don't think I'll forget about this, his secrets are gonna come out eventually! Come on breaks over, let's get back to practice!"

~~

It had been only a week since the first years found out Kageyama's little crush but my god they pulled off so many stunts already it's insane. It's a miracle Sugawara hadn't caught on at this point. It had gotten so repetitive Kageyama was basically ready to have a heart attack as soon as he walked into the gym.

This time Kageyama opened the doors only to be ambushed by Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. They lifted him up and ran over to the storage closet while Yamaguchi covered his mouth so he wouldn't get the attention of the upperclassmen. The storage closet was the main place where they came up with their "genius plans" to get Kageyama with Sugawara.

"Alright gang, what we got today?" Hinata asked as Yamaguchi carefully placed Kageyama back down. They had been doing this for a bit, but this was the first time they brought Kageyama along. 

Tsukishima rarely did anything except watch and tease. It was funny to see their dumb plans fail. It was also funny to see Kageyama get embarrassed.

"I-I got a plan!" Yachi said. "Oooooo, do share!"

"Well, I was thinking about what lovers give to each other as gifts right? I noticed how we haven't thought of giving him a gift! L-Like a crow plush! Orrr some flowers! Something you see in romance movies you know?" 

Kageyama really wondered how the hell they decided to do all this stuff just because he may or may not be absolutely head over heels for Sugawara. "I swear you guys are so obnoxious please for the love of volleyball stop with the Sugawara stuff! It's embarrassing and I don't like it!!" 

Hinata looked at Kageyama with an annoyed face before sticking his tongue out. "We're only helping you ya know. It's only a matter of time before Suga-san will be gone forever and you won't have the ability to do anything about it! We are trying to act now because you obviously won't. Besides, it's fun to help!" 

Kageyama really wanted to, but he really couldn't argue with that logic. It's true that Sugawara would be going to college soon and he had no plans on asking him out.

Kageyama remained silent as he looked to the side. "Just, stop being so over the top!" He said angrily as he went to leave the storage closet. "So… Gift or no gift?" Yachi asked.

"I want to put together a gift. Please?" Yamaguchi added.

Kageyama sighed as he turned back to face the trio. "Fine! We'll do a stupid gift! But we won't say it's from me. It’ll just be something small."

Tsukishima snickered as he began to tease Kageyama. "Oh? Has the all mighty king gone soft for his hunny bunny Sugawawa Shenpai? How sickening."

~~

When Sugawara walked into his classroom the next morning he was bombarded with questions from his peers. "Hey Suga who's that from?!" "Yo you got someone crushing on you!?" "Why the hell are there so many flowers on your desk?" “I thought Ouran High School Host Club only had one season..” "Who put those there?" "Do you know who put those gifts at your desk?" 

Walking to his desk, Sugawara was shocked to find it overflowing with orange and black roses. They seemed to be strategically placed all around his desk, a few on his chair as well. In the middle of his desk sat a few different items. The first thing he noticed was a hand-stitched plushie of himself. It wasn't perfect, but it sure was adorable. It had his volleyball uniform on so he assumed this person watched him play once or twice. (Hundreds of times really, but he didn't know that.)

There was also a volleyball keychain that had a sticky note that said "for your phone <3" In addition to the two adorable items sat a few different chocolates. There was another sticky note, this time in different handwriting. "I didn't know what you liked best. I could've asked but I figured that'd be weird huh? Anyway, I got you a whole bunch so you can choose."

On his chair sat a simple envelope with a blue heart sticker to seal it. Sugawara looked at the envelope before cautiously opening it. This handwriting was definitely messier than the previous two, but Sugawara assumed whoever did this got help from friends.

"Read it out loud!" Daichi suddenly said. "Jesus Christ you scared me you bastard!" Sugawara said as he took a swing for Daichi's stomach. "Ouch! Since you hit me I deserve to know what the letter says." Sugawara sighed before looking back to the messy letter and beginning to read.

"Dear Sugawara-san,  
I am not good at writing. Or getting gifts. Or expressing emotions. I'm giving this stuff to you because I love you. You're a very graceful setter. Your smile is very pretty. Your hands are also very pretty. Everything about you is pretty. I like your face. I hope you think I'm decent enough and like my face too. You're going to college soon. That means I won't get to see you as much. I hope you still come to visit me though, my heart feels nice when I'm around you.  
Sincerely,  
A person"

Sugawara flipped it to the back and saw a surprising doodle. This person wasn't exactly an artist so to say. It was a drawing of him and someone else. There was nothing to really determine who it was except for the black hair and face with "me" written across. It was simple, but cute.

Daichi stood in awe as Sugawara looked at him in half confusion, half embarrassment. "The letter was quite blunt, but seemed sweet! Any idea who sent you this?" Sugawara thought for a moment before sighing. "No clue. Anyone could have short black hair. They must know I play volleyball though, so that's a start! Maybe I could-"

"Sugawara Koushi, care to explain the mess on your desk?" His teacher asked as Sugawara looked up from the letter in surprise. "Oh, my bad Sensei! You see, someone anonymous left this here for me. I had no clue about this until now."

The teacher looked at his desk before dismissing the small inconvenience as long as Sugawara would clean it up after class. 

It was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever received if he was being honest. It made him want to know his secret admirer even more with every passing second. While the teacher talked, Sugawara looked to a flower on his right. In the flower was a small slip of paper with a smiley face on it. Picking It up, Sugawara slowly read the small note.

"Hi :) We're leaving this note to tell you your secret admirer will most likely confess to you today! That is, if we convince him of course!" The back just had the words "Your Real Life Cupids" so Suga assumed they were friends of some sort. Glancing at the note once more, he realized the "irl cupids" called his secret admirer a he.

"So my secret admirer is a boy huh?" He said to himself with a smile.

~~

When practice rolled along Sugawara walked in with all the flowers and gifts in his arms. "Eh? What's going on with all of those?!" Tanaka asked as Nishinoya ran over at top speed. "A secret admirer left all of this on my desk this morning. Aren't they sweet!?" Sugawara said as he put all the gifts at the corner of the court.

"Omg is a girl crushing on Suga?! Lucky!!! I bet she's super cute too!" Nishinoya said as he jumped up and down. Sugawara laughed as he looked at Nishinoya. "It's actually a he! And I bet he's even cuter than any girl you can come up with!"

Kageyama was dead. Sugawara called him cute. Cuter than any girl. But, he doesn't know it's Kageyama right? Oh god what if he knows? Did he make it obvious? That wasn't supposed to happen. Then again he probably doesn't know. Or does he? Is Suga that smart? Of course he's that smart! This wasn't a good idea.

"Look at how happy Suga looks! All because of you!!" Hinata said enthusiastically. Kageyama looked at Hinata with a scowl, but it was obvious he was hiding his happiness. Yachi went up to Kageyama and said, "W-Well you are going to confess to him today right? I'm sure he'd be thrilled to find out it was you!" Kageyama looked down on her in surprise. "Today!? Are you sure?"

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima ran over to the others as Yamaguchi smiled. "Ooh, it seems like Sugawara liked the gift!" Tsukishima walked off to put his stuff down since he really didn't care in the slightest about the whole Sugawara situation.

~~

The air felt nice as the team stepped out of the gym. It was a little cold, but just cold enough to feel satisfactory. Practice was over, so the only thing left to do was walk home. At this point Kageyama had still not confessed to Sugawara and was getting nervous as the minutes seemed to pass faster than before. The others convinced him today would be the best day to tell him and they were the experts so Kageyama went along with it.

"Um, Suga-san?" Kageyama said as he lightly tugged on his sleeve. Sugawara turned around with a smile. "Yes Kageyama? Do you need anything?" Kageyama nodded quickly as he asked if they could speak alone. After Suga agreed, the two turned a corner or two until they were far enough from the rest of the group.

"So, what did you need?" Jeez, could he seriously stop with the smiling? He was too beautiful. It made Kageyama's heart hurt and his hands get all sweaty. "U-Um.." Kageyama cleared his throat, praying for his awkwardness to not show. "I.. I really like you Sugawara-senpai!!" Kageyama practically yelled as he quickly bowed. Sugawara was confused, but certainly wasn't preparing a rejection speech. He just needed a few seconds to get over the initial shock. "..Do you mind elaborating for me? I'm afraid I don't know what to think!" Sugawara awkwardly laughed.

Kageyama kept his head down as he explained what exactly was going on. The mysterious secret, the nosy first years, the love letter, all of it. He explained how Yachi came up with the idea to get him cute gifts and he even admitted to immediately falling for Sugawara when he first saw him. "You're just so angelic and wonderful and probably thinking of ways to politely reject me right now but please don't! I-I can be a good boyfriend! I-"

Kageyama was cut off by Sugawara's soft hands on his face. He looked up to see the most mesmerizing smile, making Suga really look like he came from above. "Who said I was going to reject you?" Before Kageyama could answer, he felt soft lips touch his own. He must've been dreaming. Sugawara? Accepting his confession and going as far as kissing him with those perfect lips? The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough for Kageyama's mind to go blank and turn into a blushing mess.

"You know," Sugawara paused to laugh at Kageyama's red face, "I'm really glad it was you. I think you're an absolutely amazing person. Not to mention how handsome you are! I mean, who wouldn't be in love with someone this hot?! See, now the tables have turned! I'm the one who's declaring my love for you!" With a wink, he took Kageyama’s hand and led the two back with the others. Kageyama allowed himself to smile thinking Sugawara wouldn’t notice. He hated his smile, but Sugawara sure didn’t. “I saw that.” Suga said softly with a small laugh. “You’re too cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am horribly sorry about Kagesuga Week! I'm a very slow writer even if I really didn't write a whole lot. I'm planing on finishing all 7 prompts, I just am not too good of a writer in the first place :') Anyway, I hope it wasn't too short! Thank you for reading!!❣️ -Ventus🌻💛✨


End file.
